¿Me dejarías pasar?
by Kitsune-Takahashi
Summary: En circunstancias normales Logan jamás habría abierto la puerta, pero las acciones de Logan a veces suelen salirse de lo normal y mas si estas involucraban a Peter Maximoff.


Primer fic Wolvsilver (o wolvesilver, silverin, en realidad ya no se cómo llamarle a la pareja) es otras palabras Wolverinxquicksilver. Me gusta Mucho esta pareja pero lamentablemente no hay mucho de ell a por lo que decidí aportar al menos un pequeño fic.

Aviso : semi au, ooc ( de antemano me disculpo por esto, quise apegarme a las personalidades pero eso no siempre me fusiona) y mención de cherick

La imagen de portada no me pertenece, la artista es:

La he utilizado por que en ella, me base para el one-shot.

Antes de proseguir con el fic les agradezco su lectura, espero que el fic sea de su agrado.

Había decidió encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir fuera de la mansión, para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad de vez en cuando, por eso cuando lo consiguió no le informo a nadie más que a charles en donde quedaba tal sitio. Es por eso que no entendía cómo es que Peter había conseguido la dirección.

—...y es por eso que creí que podría quedarme contigo unos días, solo en lo que todo esto se arregla — dijo Peter terminando su explicación. Prácticamente había tenido una "pequeña" discusión familiar con sus padres que había terminado en gritos y con el saliendo de la mansión por decisión propia.

— Regresa a la mansión – respondió Logan

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Si te preocupa lo que dirán los vecinos, o incluso mis padres, ellos no se...

— No podría importarme menos su opinión — Logan encendió su cigarro antes de cerrar la puerta — pero no seré parte de tus problemas familiares. Vine aquí para evitar problemas y es justamente lo que traes contigo, además de esa gran mochila.

— ¿y que esperas que haga al llegar allá? — Peter subió un poco el tono de su voz — ¿ir a mi habitación o a la de algún amigo e ignorarlos? ¡Me veré como si siguiera siendo un crio inmaduro!

— ¿y venir hasta acá, prácticamente escapándote de ahí, te parece maduro? – respondió el mayor sin abrir la puerta. Peter solo se quedo callado un momento mientras bajaba la mirada al piso.

— Solo serán unos días, no se enteraran — Logan no respondió — ¡Bien, entonces no me dejas otra opción, me quedare aquí sentado hasta que decidas dejarme pasar! – grito Peter mientras se recargo en la pared, se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el piso y dejo su mochila a su lado derecho.

A Logan no le preocupaba las amenazas del más joven. Sabía que se hartaría de esperar, se iría a su casa, arreglaría las cosas con sus padres y cuando el volviera a la mansión lo vería como si nada hubiese pasado. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba, tampoco era la primera vez que Peter recurría a él. Pero si Logan había aprendido algo al dejar entrar al chico a su habitación todas esas veces era los problemas que se generaban por parte de Erick al enterarse en donde paso su hijo la noche.

— No debe tardar en irse – se repitió mental mente Logan al ya haber pasado 15 minutos y no escuchar ese sonido característico que producía el chico al usar sus poderes.

Las horas pasaron hasta dar las 5 de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sabía que el chico seguía hay, Logan no se había movido de la puerta y ni el sabia realmente que lo impulsaba a quedarse ahí hasta saber que el chico había vuelto a casa. Pero el mocoso no cedía, todo ese rato solo había escuchado como camia de una bolsa de papas para pasar el tiempo, y una vez había terminado escuchaba como el chico comenzaba a mover sus pies impaciente, no se despego de ahí hasta que dejo de escuchar ruido.

Un lapso de 4 horas pasaron hasta que su teléfono sonó, se levanto del sillón y contento.

— Logan Howlett – aparto el teléfono de su oído al escuchar los gritos de un alterado charles quien no paraba de decir algo sobre Peter y que habían estado buscándolo — El chico está bien charles deja de gritar.

— lleva todo el día a fuera Logan , Erick está preocupado, yo estoy preocupado, no contesta su celular y no tengo a cerebro para encontrarlo. Nunca había hecho eso después de una discusión con Erick. Por favor dime que está contigo— pidió charles mientras de fondo se escuchaba los insultos de Erick asía su persona y algo relacionado con que si tocaba a su hijo se moría. Como si en algún momento Lensherr no se hubiera enterado ya de lo que hace con su hijo.

— Vino aquí, pero le dije que se fuera – dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta, iría a buscar a Peter, no sería fácil con la velocidad a la que se movía el muchacho, quien sabe en donde estaría pero intentar no le quitaba nada. — iré a buscarlo así que cal... — corto su hablar al abrí la puerta y encontrar a un dormido Peter. "lo encontré" fue todo lo que digo antes de colgar.

Logan paso una mano por su cuello. Tenía que admitir que el muchacho tenia determinación. Se quedo mirando su rostro un momento, tomo su mochila llevándola adentro. Regreso y cargo al menor, quien al sentir el movimiento abrió lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Logan? — pregunto aun adormilado. Se tallo un ojo para quitarse el sueño - ¿qué está pasando?

— te quedaste dormido. Iba a cargarte para llevarte a dentro pero ahora que estas despierto puedes caminar por tu cuenta — Peter se aferro a su cuello

— ¿enserio me dejaras pasar? – Logan solo se limito a entrar a la casa con Peter en brazos, ese el mejor si que Pietro podía tener por parte de Logan — Gracias

— Solo será una noche, mañana iremos con el profesor y arreglaras todo – aclaro Logan dejando a Peter en la cama, tumbándose a su lado.

— Claro – Peter sonrió y se abrazo a él – sabes que eso no pasara

_ lo sé — Wolverine suspiro, sabía que el chico se las ingeniaría para quedarse el tiempo que quisiese, siempre lo hacía y Logan siempre dejaba que se saliera con la suya.

Al diablo la paz y la tranquilidad, al diablo Erick y su complejo de padre sobreprotector, al diablo todos los problemas que implica estar junto al más joven. Lo que él quería en estos momentos era deshacerse de todo y disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos de felicidad que la vida le daba junto a Peter.


End file.
